This invention relates to electronic wearable articles. A significant reason people do not ride their bikes more often, particularly in urban areas with heavy traffic, is the fear of death or bodily harm from vehicle collisions. Because cyclists and vehicles share the road, it is important for drivers to understand where the cyclist is heading next. When a cyclist is turning left or right, he or she can indicate this by hand signals. However, not all drivers may recall the hand signaling rules and thus may not understand the rider's intent. Hand signals also suffer because they do not grab attention and from the fact they are not visible at night. Of course, this problem of signaling exists for skateboarders, runners, and roller skaters as well. There exists a need to quickly and clearly signal to vehicles that share the road with users (e.g., riders and runners) intent for direction.